fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover Chaos (Verse)
Summary The Crossover Chaos Saga is a roleplay universe/fanfiction made by Elwynn James and Kittyofnutty (real name unknown). It is made up of 7 main installments, with spinoffs that aren't relevant to the main story, therefore they will not be included here. Crossover Meme/Crossover Chaos v1 (2011 to 2013): The first installment of the story, where the rules of the story haven't been established yet, so all caution is thrown to the wind. Introduces Fanboy, Trevor Troublemeyer, Eric Needles, Killer Diller, Maxine Klinger, among other characters that are used up to this day. Crossover Chaos v2 (2013 to 2014): Continuation of the story, which introduces Theodore Tartan (then named Jamie), among with other real people introduced as well, who later get retconned into Original Characters. The rules of the universe are starting to solidify, but are not completely together yet. Crossover Chaos v3 (2014 to 2015): Last of the original trilogy, the original end of the story. The rules of the universe take their prototype form in this one. Introduced Calico O'Donovan (then named Kyle), Kit O'Donovan (then named Lindsay), and Mathieu Belle (then named Luke). Crossover Chaos: Agents of C.H.A.O.S (2015 to 2016): Introduces Prohyas Warrior, Vambre Warrior, and Krystal, among others. (THIS SECTION WIP) Unity Hearts X Crossover Chaos (2016 to 2017): Introduces Trippz Grissom, Leon Prunelle, Dick Tracy, and retcons the real people into Original Characters. Also introduces the Grendel species. (THIS SECTION WIP) Crossover Chaos: Heroes of the Amethyst Millennium (2017): Introduces the Ghostbusters, Ron Alexander, and Mae Borowski-Alexander. (THIS SECTION WIP) Crossover Chaos: Infinity Heroes Introduces the Mission: Magic! Characters, Master Bone, the Hero Force, and various hero groups. Also introduces the Pretty Cures properly into the story, as well as the Turma Da Monica characters. (THIS SECTION WIP) Crossover Chaos: Overture COMING SOON! Power of the Verse The power of the Crossover Chaos characters hover around 6-C to 4-A, with gods and godlike characters hovering more around 4-A to Tier 0. However, the only Tier 0s are the authors themselves, referred to as the "Author Gods". Most characters do not use any type of hax, unless they are either Tier 4-A or above, or are pulling powers out of nowhere (the less common type of hax in Crossover Chaos universe, but characters do this sometimes in Crossover Chaos canon.) The power scaling of the Crossover Chaos universe is intentionally a little wonky, because it's meant to mimic an amateurish Deviantart roleplay. Because of that, in the roleplay itself, the authors use a different power scaling system to measure their power. Therefore, the profiles of the Crossover Chaos characters on this wiki are the closest equivalents of their canon power in the VS Battle Wiki wiki family battle system. Characters This is a simplified list of important characters in the story. MOST PROFILES ARE WIPS, SO MOST HAVE NO LINKS The Alliance of Heroic Organizations Exoversal Major Crimes Unit Absalon Etienne Lagaffe Trippz F. Grissom (owned by KittyofNutty, but is an important character in the story, so is on the list w/o a profile until I gain permission to put her profile on this wiki) Terrence Bartholomew Colmare Jericho St. Jude Zeria James Emerald Drekislater (owned partially by a twitter friend (who is paranoid of having his name on wikia/fandom), but is an important character in the story, so is on the list w/o a profile until I gain permission to put his profile on this wiki) Briar Rose Read (owned partially by Colleen, but is an important character in the story, so is on the list w/o a profile until I gain permission to put her profile on this wiki) Lala Hagoromo Leon Prunelle Peter Venkman Senior Gaston Lagaffe Ron Alexander Harvey Eustace Slott Vincent Lionel Malaproper Cassio Araujo-Ranger Crossover Heroes Aligned for Order and Security Maxine Klinger Francis Bonnefoy-Klinger Arthur Diller Balfour Jonathan Bailey Arthur Kirkland Flonne Kirkland Omniversal Defense Force Birch Small Luna Wulf (owned by She-Wolf91, but is an important character in the story, so is on the list w/o a profile until I get permission to put her profile on this wiki) Doremi Harukaze Cuty Yuni Skip Gilroy Fanfiction Protection Society Cardinal Rose Arkadia Rose-Thorne Jasper Saffron Ebony the Umbreon Villains Bone's Army Master Bone Trevor Troublemeyer Eric Needles Claude Pertwee CR��W Misumi Nagisa Honoka Yukishiro Neutral/Blue and Orange Alignment Cebalcio Junior de Silva Monica de Sousa Order of the Crimson Fang Tobias Cranapple the Third Kim Yu Reed Sharpstar's School of Magic Reed Sharpstar Hikaru Hoshina Gastoon Lagaffe-DeTrey Jared Snorkel Trivia * The FPS (Fanfiction Protection Society) are a tongue in cheek parody of various Mary Sue Hunter groups, most notably ACSMES and PPC, thus their rather low ranking in the Crossover Chaos power scale without their weapons, and the similar names to actual members. However, they are entirely different characters. Supporters and Opponents (note: please be gentle uwu) Supporters: Opponents: NeutralCategory:Verses Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplays